Kara Eagan
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: Kara was found by Clark but he couldn't raise her so he takes her to an old friend and she is raised by Karen Eagan who has a son Tommy. Kara now grown up is a cop working with Angela an old friend James St Patrick aka Ghost. Follow her adventures as a cop and as Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin Kal-El was sent to a planet called Earth. For his own safety and protection You may know his story. The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Krypton's destruction sent a shock wave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. A region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for 24 years until somehow I got here. When I arrived, I was still a 13-year-old girl. But in that same time my cousin Kal-El had grown up and revealed himself to your world as Superman."

"My cousin wanted me to have the same human type childhood he did. So he placed me with my adoptive family, The Eagan's. She had a son, Tommy. And despite being born on different planets we both shared one thing. We knew our lives would never be the same again. My cousin, he didn't need my protection. I didn't have a job anymore. So I did what I had to do… fit in."

* * *

24 years later,

Kara and Angela were at James's new nightclub Truth.

Kara was wearing a black dress with a black belt wrapped around, and wearing black shoes. Angela was wearing a red dress.

Kara looks around the building.

"Oh my god, this place is amazing." Kara said "I know, we have got to go out some more." Angela said

James on top another floor when he sees two familiar people. He runs to them. Tasha was dancing when she sees James running down the stairs but it wasn't to see her, she sees him running to two other woman.

Kara and Angela were dancing when they heard someone call out their names.

"Kara! Angie!" Ghost yelled

Kara and Angela turn around and see an old friend.

"Jamie?" Angela asked Kara screams and hugs him. "Little Kara Eagan." Ghost "Oh my god it's so good to see you." Kara said "It's good to see you too, Jamie." Kara said "How's national city?" Ghost asked "Actually I moved back up here with my boyfriend." Kara answered "Boyfriend?" Ghost asked "Yeah, and I really like him." Kara said

"Does Tommy know your here?" Ghost asked "No, I plan on surprising him so don't tell him okay?" Kara asked "I won't tell him." Ghost said

"Hey Kara it's getting late we should head home." Angela said "It's good seeing you Jamie." Kara said "You too hey let me give you my number." Ghost said

He pulls out his phone so he can get their numbers.

Kara's Apartment:

Kara had just come home to see their was food on the table and candles lit.

"Ollie, you didn't have to do this." Kara said

Oliver stands up and walks over to her. "But I wanted to." Oliver said "How did I get so lucky?" Kara asked she puts her arms around Oliver's neck and kisses him. "Even though I'm out in the streets as the Green Arrow I will always have time for you." Oliver said "I love you." Kara said "I love you too." Oliver said

* * *

Jame's Apartment:

Ghost was asleep on his bed but Tasha wasn't next to him. He gets up and smells something good. He goes to get dressed.

When he gets in the living room he sees Tommy, Tariq, Raina, and Yazzmine already eating.

"Morning honey." Ghost said "Morning." Tasha said "Tommy." Ghost said "Hey man." Tommy said they do their handshake.

Ghost pulls his wife to the side.

"You'll never guess who I ran into the other night at the club." Ghost said "Who was it?" Tasha asked "It was…" Ghost was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Raina yelled

Raina runs to the door and opens it, she lets out a scream. Ghost and Tasha run into the kitchen. "What is it?!" Ghost asked

"Aunt Kara!" she screamed "Hey!" Kara yelled she hugs Raina and walks inside. "Hey aunt Kara." Tariq said "Riq my man." Kara said Tariq and Kara do a fist bump. Kara gasps when she sees Yazzmine. "Hey little Yazzmine." Kara said she gives Yazzmine multiple kisses on her cheek. "Aww you're getting so cute." Kara commented

"What I don't get a hug?" Tommy asked as he got up. "Hey big bro." Kara said as they hug each other. "It's so good to have you back." Tommy said "Hey Kara." Tasha said "Hey Tash." Kara said and they hug each other.

"So how long are you in town?" Tommy asked "Actually I'm moving up here." Kara said "Really?" Tommy asked "Yeah I'm working for the government and they offered me a job here in New York." Kara said "That's awesome." Tommy said and they hug each other again.

"Hey you want to stay for breakfast?" Tasha asked "I would love too but I have to get to work." Kara said "Oh well, see you later." Ghost said

* * *

AUSA Attorney:

Kara enters the building to see a very angry Angela waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late." Kara said "What the hell took you so long?" Angela asked "I went to see my brother." Kara explained "The meeting is about to start you barely made it." Angela said "You're lucky, you are the only one who knows more about Lobos than we do." "I just hope fucking Saxe doesn't ruin anything." Kara said "Me too." Angela said

"That guy is such a jackass." Kara said as they began to walk in "I know." Angela said

"Greetings everyone, I'm Francesca Lavarro, Chief of the Criminal Division along with my deputy, A.U.S.A. Angela Valdes, Winn Schott, and Kara Eagan."

"Winn and I will be leading this task force." Kara said "Our goal is the prosecution of the notorious drug traffickers in our hemisphere, Mexican national Felipe Lobos." Once a year, Lobos comes to meet his bankers and American lawyers."

"We learned that he has one single distributor for his product in New York CIty. Two, he's not entirely happy with this distributor. And three, Soldado Nation and Ruiz are two low-rent for Lobos." Winn said

"We have permission from the Mexican government to detain and prosecute Mr. Lobos if we can build a compelling case against him." Angela said "We can't touch him unless we know we can put him in jail."

"Who can give us the name, places, and dates we need to convict Lobos?" Kara asked "His New York distributor."

"Unfortunately we don't know who that is. We do have a profile of the type of cirminal we are looking for." Angela said

"He's a highly organized individual with an established network in place. He already knows how to move money through the system, is violent enough to control his territory, but still has something to lose… something Lobos can threaten him with to keep him in line." Winn said

"So why is Lobos looking to replace him?" Kara asked "What could've gone wrong? There must be some element out of his control."

"Whatever the reason, this problem between Lobos and his local guy is exactly what we need to exploit, because the man we are looking for is in grave danger… from Lobos and from us. We can give him a way out only if he decides to take it." Kara said


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy's Apartment:

Tommy was trying to figure out how to stop the person who was stealing his and Ghost's product when he got a call.

Tommy pulls out his phone and smiles when he sees it was his sister. "Kara". Tommy accepts the call.

"Hey baby sis." Tommy said "I wish you'd stop calling me that." Kara scoffs. "Never you'll always be my baby sis." Tommy said to her. "So what's up?"

"Well i'm calling to see if you and mom would come over tonight I have a huge surprise and I want you guys to be there." Kara said "Sure what time?" Tommy asked "Say eight o'clock." Kara said "I'll be right over." Tommy said and he hung up his phone.

Kara & Oliver's Apartment:

Kara was having her drink while looking into Lobos's files. Kara turns around when she hears the door open.

"Hey honey." Kara said "Hey." Oliver said "So how was your day?" Kara asked "You know same old same old going to meetings, being the Green Arrow." Oliver said "William upstairs?"

Oliver hides the ring behind his back. "Yep and is getting ready for our guests to come over tonight." Kara said

"Good because there is something that I need to ask you." Oliver said Kara turns to Oliver. Oliver gets on one knee.

Kara gasps. "Kara Zor-El Eagan, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Oliver asked Kara lets out a happy squeal while "Yes, Yes I will marry you."

Kara wraps her arms around Oliver and the two began to kiss.

"Why don't we have some fun before we have our company tonight." Oliver said "I would love to do that." Kara said

Oliver picks up Kara and carries her into their bedroom and puts her on the bed. Kara laughs and turns over making her get on top. Kara takes off her shirt and continues to kiss Oliver.

The Next morning:

Kara and Oliver rest in bed. Kara's phone rings. "Oh I hate the person that's calling right now." Oliver said Kara picks up her phone.

Kara turns over to pick up her phone. She scoffs when she sees it was "Saxe".

"Hold on, it's Saxe." Kara said Oliver scoffs. "I hate that guy." Oliver said

"What do you want Saxe?" Kara asked

Kara's eyes widened. "What? I'm on my way." Kara said

Kara gets out of bed and changes into some clothes.

"What is it?" Oliver asked "Saxe said they got a guy who works for Lobos." Kara explained as she does her hair.

"Don't forget your family is coming over tonight." Oliver said "I won't!" Kara yelled as she opened the door. "See you tonight!" she said as she closed it.

AUSA Attorney:

Kara had arrived to see Saxe, Knox, Winn, and the officers in the interrogation room.

"What've we got?" Kara asked "Normar Arceilo. Agent Knox brought him in for questioning last night. We believe that he is working for Lobos." Saxe answered "Do you really think he'll talk to us?" Kara asked "Probably not but Angela's in there talking to him." Saxe said

They all turn to see Angela talking to Nomar.

"Your little secret you're hiding from Ruiz. You've been calling Isabel, his 14-year-old daughter." Angela said Kara's eyes widened. "How could she know that?" Saxe asked. "The numbers were in my initial report, the evidence you used to get the warrant." Greg answered "You didn't cross-check them with Ruiz's file?" Kara asked "I guess she did." Greg answered.

Kara turned to Greg who gave her a wink and a smirk.

"Who do you think Ruiz is going to believe you or me?" Angela asked "Especially after I show him this."

Angela shows Nomar a picture on her phone.

"That's bullshit. It's a fake." Nomar said

Kara uses her x-ray vision to see the picture.

"And when he lets the Soldado Nation know you like to mess with little girls... [Inhales sharply] then we'll see what you get used to. Or you can tell me everything you know about Lobos, and your nasty pedophile bullshit will stay our little secret. Just sign the agreement here and here." Angela said

Nomar takes the pencil and signs his name.

"Well I'll be damned." Winn said "Well done, Valdez." Kara said

As Angela comes out of the interrogation room, Kara's phone rings. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Kara said and she walks out of the room.

"Hello?" Kara asked "Hey Kara." Ghost said "Jamie?" Kara asked surprised "Hey I need you and Angela too meet me." Ghost said "Uh sure because I need to tell you guys something." Kara said

Truth:

Kara and Angela arrive at Truth. A person walks up to them. "Uh is there something I can help you with?" A guy asked "Can you tell us where James is?" Kara asked "Kara! Angie!" A voice yelled Kara and Angela turn around and sees James coming down the stairs.

"Jamie!" Kara and Angela yelled. Ghost walks over to them and puts his arm around their shoulders.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Ghost asked "Doing good." Angela said "I have something to tell both of you." Kara said "Is this about Oliver?" Angela asked "Last night he asked me to marry him." Kara said excited Ghost and Angela's jaws dropped "What?!" They yelled "Yep." Kara said She showed them the ring. Angela grabs her hand to look at the ring. "Oh my god this is so beautiful." Angela said "Congratulations." Ghost said

"I'm so excited I made dinner plans to tell Tommy and Karen." Kara said "They're going to be so happy." Ghost said "I hope so." Kara said

Kara and Oliver's Apartment:

Oliver, William, and Kara were preparing dinner for Karen and Tommy.

"I can't wait to tell them." Kara said "Hey did you know that your brother is part owner of Truth?" Oliver asked "Really? My brother Tommy?!" Kara asked "You sound surprised." Oliver said "Yeah I mean this Tommy we are talking about." Kara said "Your friend James must've been a good influence on him." Oliver said

"How did you even know that Tommy is part owner?" Kara asked "He told me." Oliver answered "Wow you and Tommy must be getting along." Kara said

"Hey Kara where do I sit the bread?" William asked "Sit it down on the table." Kara said. Kara grabs some plates and she sits them down on the white table cloth with candles in the center.

Kara and Oliver heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming." Oliver said "I'm going to change into a dress real quick." Kara said and she heads into their room. "William stand straight and be good." Oliver said The doorbell rings again. Oliver opens the door.

"About time you opened the door." Tommy said "Tommy." Oliver said Tommy and Oliver grab each other's hand, and pat each other on the back. Tommy enters the apartment. "William!" Tommy yelled "Hey Mr. Tommy." William said Tommy and William do their secret handshake.

"Hey, Karen." Oliver said "Hey Oliver." Karen said they hug each other.

"Where's Kara?" Karen asked Kara comes out of the room. She was dressed in a red sleeveless dress.

"Hey, Tommy." kara sadi Tommy hugs his sister. "Hey there baby sis." Tommy said "Hey mom." Kara said Kara hugs her mother. "You look beautiful, Kara." Karen complimented "Thank you so do you." Kara said

Later on,

Everyone was eating. "Wow Kara your food might be better than Tasha's." Tommy said "Well I can't take all the credit Oliver helped cook most of this." Kara said "So Kara what's this big announcement you wanted to tell us?" Tommy asked 'Well Oliver and I are getting married." Kara said

Kara shows them the ring. "Oh my god." Karen said as she grabbed Kara's hand. "This is beautiful." Karen said "How do you know it's not fake?" Tommy asked "Kara sends Tommy a glare. "What I'm just asking." Tommy said "I assure you this is real." Oliver said "Well then I hope you two will have a happy life." Tommy said "Thank you." Kara said "So does that mean I call you Uncle Tommy now?" William asked "Or Uncle T." Tommy suggested.

Kara smiles as she sees her family getting along.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara's Dream:

Kara was making breakfast when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming." Kara said she runs to the door and gasps in shock as she sees who it is. "Kanan Stark?" Kara surprisingly asked "That's me." The person said

The guy grabs Kara by her throat and drags her to the wall. "Kanan." Kara said, grabbing his arms. Even with her super strength she couldn't break free.

At the last minute she activates her heat vision. Kanan hits the wall. Kanan looks up at Kara as she starts walking towards him.

Kara activates her heat vision and it goes through his chest.

End of Kara's Dream

Kara wakes up with a gasp and starts panting. Oliver wakes up and gently touches her arm.

"You okay?" Oliver asked in concern. "Yeah i'm fine." Kara said

Kara gets out of bed and gets dressed for work.

Tommy's Apartment:

Tommy was asleep in bed with Holly. Holly wakes up.

"Well look who's finally up." Tommy said "Good morning to you too." Holly said Holly gets on top of Tommy. "I thought you'd be tired after last night." Tommy laughed

They were about to kiss when they heard a knock on the door. "I hate whoever's at the door." Holly said

He gets out of bed and puts some clothes on.

Kara knocks on the door harder.

"I'm coming." Tommy said. He opens the door. "Hey little sis." Tommy said "Hey, big bro." Kara said "Sorry to bust in like this." "You good." Tommy said

Holly comes in. "Oh!" Kara said "I didn't know you had a guest over. Tommy grabs a drink. "Who's this?" Holly asked "Holly, this is my sister Kara. Kara, this is my girlfriend Holly." Tommy introduces. Kara brings out her hand to shake Holly's. Holly shakes her hand.

"What brings you by?" Holly asked "I was hoping to talk to Tommy alone." Kara said "Whatever say to me you can say in front of Holly." Tommy said "It's about Kanan." Kara said

Tommy's eyes widened. "Okay, Holly you need to go." Tommy said "Who's Kanan?" Holly asked Tommy doesn't say anything. "Okay, fine." Holly said she grabs her purse and leaves.

Tommy sits next to his sister.

"Having that nightmare again?" Tommy asked "It just keeps coming back, I just know that he's going to get out." Kara said Tommy grabs his sister's hands. "Hey the bastard that did this to you is in jail where he belongs." Tommy said "I'm scared Tommy what if he gets out?" Kara asked

"That motherfucker is in jail and he will stay in jail." Tommy said. Kara hugs her brother.

Somewhere in New York:

Tommy was with Oliver and they were heading to a game.

"So how does it feel?" Tommy asked. Oliver looks at Tommy. "Getting married to my sister." Tommy finished. "I'm nervous." Oliver said "Oliver Queen nervous?" Tommy asked "I love your sister, she's nice, and caring. I don't know if i'm good enough for her." Oliver said

"Let me be honest with you Oliver, I may be Kara's older brother let me just tell you that when Kara loves a person she'll tell me." Tommy said "You're better than the last person she dated."

It got silent for a moment. Tommy turned his head back to the road.

"What the fuck?!" Tommy yelled as he saw an alien on the road. "Holy shit!" Oliver yelled

The alien started running towards. "Oh Damn!" Tommy yelled "DRIVE!" Oliver yelled, Tommy drove backwards trying to escape the alien while also avoiding people, and cars on the road.

Oliver reached to the back and grabbed his bow and arrows. "Keep driving!" Oliver yelled "What are you doing?!" Tommy asked "You'll see." Oliver said

Oliver starts firing arrows at the alien. Two arrows got the alien on the arm. The alien jumps onto the car. It fires a spike into Oliver's leg. Oliver yells in pain.

"Oliver!" Tommy yelled, The alien grabs Oliver.

Truth:

Angela, Paz, and Kara were hanging out at Truth. They had been dancing for hours and they decided to sit down and have a drink.

"So Kara Eagan is getting engaged." Paz said "Well when I get married it's going to be Kara Queen." Kara said "I'm so happy for you." Angela said

"Hey could you turn that up!" A guy yelled

They stopped talking when the news came on.

"This just in Oliver Queen has just been abducted by what seems to be an alien." A woman said

"Hey guys i'm gonna head home." Kara said, she gets up from the bar and heads out.

Once in an alley Kara rips open her clothes revealing her Supergirl suit.

Somewhere in New York:

Oliver was being dragged by the alien that abducted him. Oliver groans in pain as he is let go.

A woman walks inside. "You're bleeding." The woman said "Human beings are so fragile, it's amazing any of you make it out of intimacy."

"Who are you?" Oliver asked "I am General Astra." Astra said "I know who you are, you are Oliver Queen also known as the Green Arrow"

Oliver doesn't say anything. "You are brave, braver than most of your race." Astra said "There's no reason to kill me, or anyone in New York City." Oliver said

"Is that you think?" Astra asked "That my goal is to simply kill humans you are so very wrong."

Astra kneels down to Oliver's level.

"I am here to save you." Astra said "Supergirl, will find me." Oliver said confidentially

Later on,

Kara arrives at the warehouse. She gasps when she sees Tommy and Oliver.

"Oliver." Kara said as she ran toward him. "Get out of here, it's a trap." Oliver said

Kara turns around and she is punched by Astra, she lands on a pile of rocks.

"It's been a long time, little one." Astra said "Look how you've grown, so beautiful."

Kara gets up.

"You died." Kara said, Kara starts walking towards her. "When Krypton exploded, everyone died. You died!" "Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished, I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz." Astra said

"Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her blood, imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told lies?" Astra asked as she walked toward Kara. "Why would she do that?" Kara asked "For being a hero." Astra answered

Oliver tries to get up. "For trying to save our world." Astra said "I remember so many nights, sitting on your lap, listening as you taught me the names of the stars." Kara said "Then let me educate you once again, dear neice." Astra said, she begins to stroke Kara's face.

"Your alliance with the humans is misplaced." Astra said "Do not stand against me." "You're wrong about the human race, I have a family." Kara said "My brother, friends, and my fiance."

Astra smacks Kara and she crashes into the walls, landing painfully on the ground. As she got up both Astra and Kara used their heat vision.

Oliver taps into his communicator. "Felicity, do you copy?" Oliver asked

The alien that abducted Oliver stands behind him, it grabs him and throws him into the gate. Oliver lands painfully on the ground.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Astra said "Join me, little one." "Never call me that again!" Kara yelled, Kara jumps into the air while still using her heat vision. It touches a part of the ceiling and crashes down on Astra.

The alien pushes Oliver to the gate. "It's nothing personal." The alien said "Just every species has a will to survive."

"Know what else species also have?" Oliver asked, he kicked the alien in the private parts."Those." Oliver said

The alien tries to punch Oliver, but he grabs the alien arm, twists to the other side, and moves the arm to the alien's chest.

Astra gets up. Oliver stabs her with a kryptonite knife.

"Why do you have kryptonite?" Kara asked "Incase an evil kryptonian tried to show up." Oliver answered

Arrow Cave,

Kara arrives in the cave. Oliver was sitting on a table holding an ice pack.

"I wish I had your healing powers." Oliver said "You took down that Helgramite without my help." Kara said "Yeah, well, you were busy." Oliver said "Well Tommy's okay, but he doesn't remember the accident." Kara said "So he doesn't know that i'm The Green Arrow?" Oliver asked

Kara shakes her head no. "Maybe it's for the best." Kara said "Yeah maybe." Oliver said "I'm going to do a patrol around the city and then head home." Kara said "I'll meet you there." Oliver said

Somewhere in New York:

Kara was flying around New York when she was hit with something. Kara feels kryptonite in her veigns. She hits the ground hard. Kara sees some soldiers running up to her and then she fell unconcious.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara wakes up and sees a man. She tried to move but she was strapped to a table. "Made of low-grade kryptonite radioactive minerals from your home planet, it weakens you." he said

"Where am I? Who are you" Kara asked as she looked around.

"Name is Hank Henshaw and I believe you already know agent Eagan and Weaver." Hank said

Kara looks up to see her adoptive mother Karen Eagen and her brother's girlfriend Holly Weaver.

"She doesn't need those." Karen said

Karen unlocks her straps and tries to grab her adoptive daughter's hand but Kara moved it away.

"Welcome to the DEO: The Department of Extra-Normal Operations." Hank said

Kara looks at Karen again as Hank continues to talk. "The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial persence and/or invasion that means you."

They walk out of the lab and into the main hall.

"Your ship we keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on earth you're the reason for all of this." Hank said

"Me but my cousin was here two dozen years before me." Kara tried to explain "And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization. We realized we weren't alone in the universe. We might soon be getting more immigrants sure enough you came along and with you Fort Rozz." Hank said

"Fort Rozz?" Kara asked confused

"Krypton's maximum security prison banished to the Phantom Zone the same place your ship got stopped but just like yours it didn't stay there." Hank answered "We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this you pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed the alien convicts the worst criminals in the galaxy they all escaped and you brought them here."

Hank continued to talk as he walked, "These beings some of them are powers from your darkest nightmares for over a decade they stayed hidden but in the last year many have been emerging making themselves known."

"They're planning something, I'm just not sure what it is yet." Karen said

"Your plane wasn't an accident, they were trying to kill you." Kara realized "I can help you stop them."

"How you couldn't even stop us from capturing you?" Hank asked

"I'm still learning." Kara said

"Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth and nothing says covert operation like a flying woman in a red skirt." Hank said

"If they know about my cousin they don't fear him." Kara said

"Plenty of people are just not popular to admit it if you want to help go back to being a district attorney." Hank said

Kara begins to walk away.

"I know you're mad and you're I wanted to tell you every single time." Karen was interrupted by Kara "Instead you told me every single day not to be who I really am"

"You have to listen." Karen said "I can't. This just kind of feels like one big coincidene doesn't it? You working here hunting aliens me being one. I can't help but think the real reason you were reecruited was because of me." Kara said

"They recruited me because my background and bioengineering makes me an expert on alien physiology and yeah it helps that me and Tommy shared a bathroom with one." Karen said

"Does Tommy even know you work here?!" Kara asked "NO!" Karen yelled Kara stepped back as she heard her adoptive mother yelling for the first time. "Tommy doesn't know and he can't find out otherwise he'll be in danger." Karen explained

"I'm leaving now unless you want to try and stop me. I wish I wouldn't." Kara said as she flies out of the DEO.

Arrow Cave:

Kara landed in the Arrow Cave. She angrily sat down in the chair.

"Wow for the first time you are angry." Felicty said

"Sorry it's just I found out that my adoptive mother works for an organization that hunts aliens." Kara said

"What?!" Everyone yelled

"This guy Hank Henshaw runs an organization called The DEO and it's not just her, my brother's girlfriend Holly Weaver works for them as well."

"Holly Weaver, isn't she the bartender at Truth?" Oliver asked

"That would be her." Kara said

"Does Tommy know anything about this?" Diggle asked

"No he doesn't." Kara said

Felicity gets an alert on her computer.

"Hate to interrupt but we have a break in happening at Lord Tech." Felicty said

"Let's go!" Kara said

James and Tasha's House:

James St Patrick was looking at the articles of Supergirl. He was trying to figure out who she was. Tashsa comes inside his office.

"You coming to eat?" Tasha asked

"Yeah I will as soon as I figure out this." James said

James hands the article of Supergirl to his wife.

"Why are you worrying about Supergirl?" Tasha asked

"I have a feeling she's going to be in our way when we move especially when there are gunshots and people screaming." James said

"That could be a problem." Tasha said "Do you know who she could be?"

"I have a theory but I might be way off." James said

"Who do you think it is?" Tasha asked

"I think it could be Kara." James said

"Kara Eagan, our friend, are you serious Ghost?" Tasha asked

"I mean think about it she always disappears and is coming back with different clothes on." James said

"I think those drugs are messing with your head. James, Kara is too clumbsy to be Supergirl." Tasha said

"And if she takes off her classes you can tell that she's Supergirl." James said

"The person who you should be worrying about the most is the Green Arrow." Tasha said

"What about him?" James asked

"He works with Supergirl and he's out there every day and night beating up your handlers." Tasha said "You need to do something about that or else one of them is going to talk and you'll get caught."

"I know!" James yelled "But two superheroes in New York and the fact that they work together this will not be easy."

"I think you need to stop the business for a while until you and Tommy know what to do about Supergirll and The Arrow." Tasha said

"I hate it when you're right." James said

James gets up from his seat and kisses Tasha. They walk into their kitchen to have dinner with the kids.

AUSA Attorney:

Kara had arrived after stopping a bad guy from robbing Lord Tech.

Angela and Winn were wating for her.

"Did I miss anything?" Kara asked

"No and just in time the meeting is about to start." Angela said

"People what've we got?" the captain asked

"I've got intel on who Lobos's right hand may be." Saxe said

"It's only been a week since we've been here, how do you know?" Kara asked

"I've got intel." Saxe said.

"Who is he?" the captain asked

"He calls himself Ghost. He's a drug lord of the criminal empire. Nobody knows his identity." Saxe said "But we did get a sketch of who he might be."

"Let me see the sketch." Angela said

Saxe pulls out the sketch and gives it to Angela.

Kara leans in to see.

"That looks like…" Angela trailed off

"Tommy." Kara answered


End file.
